La última nota
by Arya86
Summary: Slash!Harry/Draco!Muy suave, mas sentimientos que otra cosa... Songfic. Una playa de noche, una música lejana y un chico rubio que se encuentra con Harry a la orilla del mar, con una mala noticia...review!^^


**_Lo has oído, no eres olvido en mi dulce recuerdo..._**

**_En un abrazo dejaste rastro, eras como un ángel..._**

**_Tocaron tu canción, bailamos en la luz_**

**_En la luz tu boca..._**

**_un beso al corazón, silencio y un adiós, en la última nota..._**

****

**_Juraste no volver, bailamos otra vez,_**

**_en mis ojos lluvia..._**

**_La lluvia que borró de mi piel tu calor,_**

**_en la última nota..._**

****

Me senté en una roca más plana que las otras, mirando con cuidado donde ponía los pies en la oscuridad. La plateada luz de la luna creaba curiosas sombras y daba a la atmósfera ese aspecto irreal tan característico. Me estremecí al notar el frescor de la piedra a través de mi ropa. A pesar de que el verano aún se resistía a irse, las noches eran cada vez más frías.

Suspiré. Arriba, el cielo estaba despejado y cuajado de estrellas, que brillaban lejanas, eclipsadas en su mayoría por el fulgor del astro nocturno. Enfrente, el paisaje que contemplaba parecía un dibujo en negro y plata, difuminándose en algunos tonos de gris, blanco y azul oscuro.

El mar estaba en calma y apenas se movía; Tan solo pequeñas olas impulsadas por la brisa llegaban a morir acariciando la orilla, mojando la clara arena y dejando tras de sí una línea de espuma que desaparecía enseguida.

La luna formaba una argéntea estela que cruzaba las aguas y se perdía en el horizonte, como un camino que te invitara a visitar sitios lejanos y ocultos...

Alrededor todo estaba en calma, aunque no en silencio. El suave rumor de las olas se mezclaba con el de la brisa, creando un fondo de sonido agradable; pero lo que más destacaba era la melodía que flotaba en el aire, como formando parte del paisaje, que parecía venir con el aire.

La música llegaba con claridad de algún sitio cercano. Podía incluso reconocer la canción y llegar a entender trozos de letra escuchando con atención. Extrañamente, se fundía de una manera natural con el paisaje y los rumores, sin alterar el ambiente mágico que parecía haber esa noche.

Permanecía allí bastante rato, dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos sin saber a donde, escuchando la mezcla de sonidos y respirando el fresco aire nocturno con olor a sal, a mar, que humedecía mi piel. Hasta allí no llegaban las ligeras gotas de agua que salían volando al chocar las olas contra las rocas, tan solo alguna ocasional que llegaba más lejos que las otras en aquel salto a tierra firme.

Me entretuve un buen rato mirando el mar y la luz que se reflejaba en él. Cuando volví la mirada de nuevo a la playa, vi que una figura se aproximaba caminando lentamente por la arena. Me miró, y le devolví la mirada. No pareció prestarme más atención y siguió caminando, pero se acercaba.

Era una figura alta y esbelta. El pelo rubio, no muy largo y liso, le caía a ambos lados de la cara, y estaba constantemente metiéndoselo detrás de las orejas con ese simpático gesto, aunque volvía a caerle casi delante de los ojos enseguida, delante de aquellos ojos grises, normalmente tan controlados y fríos, duros, vacíos incluso muchas veces.

La pálida piel reflejaba los rayos de la luna. Alzó una mano y hizo ese gesto, ese que yo tan bien conocía, que había llegado a memorizar y podía visualizar una y otra vez en mi mente... Imaginé el tacto sedoso de esos cabellos enredándose en mis dedos, su piel contra la mía, su respiración en mi cuello... Y sus labios, sus labios que apagaban mi sed y me hacían olvidar cualquier preocupación que no se hubiera esfumado tan solo por estar juntos...

Mientras yo me perdía en esas agradables sensaciones que recordaba tan bien, había llegado en frente mía. Cruzamos miradas, mis ojos verdes contra los suyos grises, casi plateados, con algún hilo dorado que los semi ocultaba...

No podía enfadarme. Quería estar a solas, y lo había dejado bastante claro, aunque sabía casi seguro que vendría a buscarme. ¿Y cómo reprochárselo? Si era lo que deseaba, si era lo que los dos deseábamos, por encima de normas, reglas o cualquier preocupación... Tan solo queríamos estar juntos... por eso ahora no podía recibirle con duras palabras, por eso una pequeña y secreta sonrisa amenazaba con escaparse a sus labios...

Me levanté y fui a su encuentro, recorriendo en un par de pasos la distancia que nos separaba y bajando de las rocas para ir a la blanda arena. Nos quedamos mirando, a poca distancia. Mi respiración era ligeramente agitada. Una sonrisa de su parte, entre burlona y tierna, tan característica...

Levanté la mano y lentamente la acerqué a su cara, apartando el rebelde mechón de cabello... bajé hasta acariciar su mejilla dulcemente. De nuevo nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos ya sin máscara, mostrando sus sentimientos...

Entonces pasó los brazos por detrás de mi cuello y hundió la cara en mi pecho... sentí su cuerpo delgado contra el mío, y le correspondí al abrazo, los dos intentando evadirnos, alejarnos del mundo que nos mantenía separados, olvidar el resto y quedar solo nosotros...

Sentí como aquel abrazo me tocaba una de las fibras más hondas de mi ser... en aquel simple gesto había tantos sentimientos, tanto dolor, tanta ternura, miedo e inseguridad que nunca demostraría de otro modo... Mi ángel, mi ángel rubio y desvalido que se encerraba en su armadura de hielo y metal para protegerse del dolor... armadura que a mí me había dejado atravesar, confiando en alguien quizás casi por primera vez, aún sabiendo todo lo que traería con ello...

Nos separamos lentamente, mientras percibía su olor, algo parecido a la menta... Sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba, y entonces la música empezó a sonar de nuevo... Una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza hacia la dirección de donde venía el sonido.

–¿Bailamos?– pregunté, tomando su mano y llevándola a mi cara hasta rozarla con los labios... Esa era su canción, la canción que nos había acompañado en tantas ocasiones especiales... Su sonrisa se amplió y asintió, sin decir palabra. 

Bailamos, juntos, lentamente, disfrutando del calor del otro, iluminados por la luz de la luna y hundiéndonos ligeramente en la blanca arena... sin palabras, sin mirarnos, las cabezas juntas, disfrutando de aquel precioso que instante... En aquel momento supe que nunca olvidaría aquella noche, que viviría para siempre como un dulce recuerdo en mi memoria...

****

**_No eres olvido, en mi dulce recuerdo..._**

**_En un abrazo dejaste rastro, eras como un ángel..._**

**_Tocaron tu canción, bailamos en la luz_**

****

La canción fue bajando de volumen, hasta que la melodía desgranó sus últimas notas en el aire... Entonces, alzó la cabeza y me miró, labios entreabiertos, húmedos, que poco a poco acercó a los míos hasta fundirnos en un beso, un beso amargo y dulce a la vez, porque tenía sabor a despedida... Un beso que fue directo al corazón, para al separarnos mirarme de nuevo y decírmelo también de nuevo, esta vez con sus ojos, ahora tan expresivos, en esa última nota de su canción... el adiós resonó en el silencio más claro y fuerte que si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta... se iba... y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

****

**_En la luz tu boca..._**

**_un beso al corazón, silencio y un adiós, en la última nota..._**

****

Miré a sus ojos, intentando encontrar que era mentira, que volvería, que no me dejaba así... tenía que ser mentira... Suspiró, y pronunció las primeras palabras desde que llegó allí:

– No... no voy a volver. Me voy... n... no puedo volver...no debo... lo siento.... lo siento tanto...

Hice que callara poniendo un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios. De nuevo rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, como antes, y aún sin música, volvimos a bailar, moviéndonos al son de una melodía que solo nosotros oíamos, sin hacer caso de la nueva que volvía a sonar... lloraba, sabía que estaba llorando, notaba las lágrimas descender por mis mejillas hasta perderse en su pelo, mientras respiraba su esencia, intentando absorber su calor... lágrimas saladas, amargas, puras... lloraba por aquel sueño que habíamos vivido y del cual ahora tenía que despertar y volver a la realidad... los sueños no duran para siempre... quizás alguna vez nos encontremos soñando de nuevo, pero no podía ser una promesa... tan solo un deseo...

****

**_Juraste no volver, bailamos otra vez,_**

**_en mis ojos lluvia..._**

****

Se separó contra su voluntad... era tarde... tenía que volver, y yo también. Pero yo me iría en un rato... ahora si que necesitaba estar a solas... Me miró, e intenté sonreír, aunque las lágrimas seguían deslizándose... Hermosa visión, su cara y pelo rubio cubierto de delicadas gotitas de agua que brillaban, gotas que no habrían encontrado mejor sitio donde posarse al salir del mar... sus ojos grises tristes y profundos, como un mar en un día nublado, plata y oro...

Una última caricia, un susurro, una mirada que se mantiene hasta el final... el adiós se queda flotando en el aire, repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez, mientras me da la espalda y se marcha caminando, triste, la cabeza baja, los movimientos pesados...

Y yo me quedo allí, mientras aún escucho la canción, llorando, salpicado por las olas... mis propias lágrimas borrando cualquier rastro de calor, de su calor, que quedara en mi cuerpo... mientras la última nota suena en el aire, larga, dolorosa, infinita...

**_La lluvia que borró de mi piel tu calor,_**

**_en la última nota..._**

_********************************************************************************************************************************_

Hola!! Que ha parecido eh??^^ me gusta como quedó... casi no se sabe ni que es yaoi! Cambiando el color de pelo y ojos quedaría un draco/ginny incluso! (si no fuera porque van en contra de mi religión xDDD)

A veer, es un songfic si; la canción es "La última nota", de Nidea (si, el grupo se llama así...) La canción no me pareció gran cosa, pero la letra tenía una buena historia ^^

Perdón si puse demasiada descripción al principio... y por si a alguien le quedaban dudas, es un Harry/Draco!!wee!xD

Y una frase que sale por ahí, parecida a esta: "Solo fue un sueño, y los sueños no duran para siempre, trata de despertar y encontrar alguien que si te merezca y quizás algún día nos encontremos soñando juntos de nuevo, pero no es una promesa" es de el fic "Alguien a quien amar" de Agatha-NecroPrincess, corto y muy sentido, que recomiendo ^^ (Tb un H/D)

Y, como siempre... Dejad review!!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, La Warner y demas...


End file.
